fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der dunkle Verdacht kommt wieder auf/en
Bimer's dark past It was just a normal boring morning, just as usual. "Boy... Why am I doing this?", Bimer wonders. "You've got mail!", a postman says and hands Bimer some Letters. "Thank you... Now let's see... three from King Dedede, two bills, advertisement... What's that?", Bimer wonders. The envelope says: "I know what you've done..." Out of curiosity and fear, Bimer opens the letter. Bimer öffnet den Brief aus Neugier und Furcht zugleich. "You thought, I wouldn't find you, right?! You'll pay... you murdered him... I SAW IT! AND, AFRAID ALREADY, BIMER?" "What is that...?! It can't be... I wasn't the murderer... Who wrote this?! Fingerprints...", Bimer says while trying to drive with his wheelchair out of the room. "Damn machine, move it! Well... Then I need to..." he says und stands up, but immediatly feels terrible pain. "Damn it..." he says. Bimer moves towards the laboratory. "It's not the first time I'm doing this... Why isn't the stuff at it's place?!" he shouts and pushes a bottle away. "A painkiller... No, I can't... or can I? I musn't!" Bimer fights with his conscience. "Good morning, Bimer! What's up for... Bimer?" Kirby says while entering the room and only finding the wheelchair. "Where did he go to? Without his wheelchair...?" "Wham! A more or less loud noise is heard from the lab... it's Bimer, who fell onto the ground. The bottle only contains half of it's former content. "What have I done..? I did it..." Bimer says and stands up energetic, "and I feel as good as new!" He starts immediatly and examines the letter. "Hm... No fingerprints or alike..." Bimer returns to his place without being seen. Two days pass without some special events, but then... "What? Another letter with no sender?" Bimer thinks. "You think you're save... Look into your right drawer." "What's the meaning of this?" Bimer asks und opens his drawer, finding a picture of his broter. "Impossible! What's written there?" "... that's he before you murdered him... At that place, you will pay for what you've done..." "I have to go to that place and find out who that person is. I musn't tell anyone..." Bimer says silently and rolls into the lab. "Even though I don't want, I have to - I'll take the bottle with me." Bimer rolls towards the exit of the building trying to make as little noise as possible, so nobody follows him into the Unity Mountains. "Show himself soon... then he get what deserves he..." the anonymous writer of the letter with the speech defect says. "I'm finally here... I'll take another nip..." Bimer says, drinking the painkiller to be able to walk. "Here it happened..." "You already there are..." the unknown person says threatening." "Bimer?", Meta calls, looking for him. "Where the heck is he?" he thinks and finds the letter lying on the desk. "What?! I gotta help him!" Meta spreads his wings so he can be there in time. "I haven't murdered him! It was... a sniper!" Bimer says. "Shut your mouth! You murdered my lover!" the unknown person says. "Almira, is it you? It wasn't me!" "Doon't talk foolish nonsense, my sister has seen! She would never lie! Now pay for your sins!" Almira screams, pulling out her electro-sword. "You don't leave me any other choice..." Bimer takes another nip from the painkiller while pulling out his rod. "En garde!" Almira and Bimer are fighting heavily... "You scum! Take that!" Almira screams while uleashing her scythe-bolt! "That was close... Gotta watch out.." Bimer's thinking and is taking out a bubble out of his bag! "Let me introduce you to my Beam-Sword!" Bimer and Almira fight desperately until Meta arrives. "BEHOLD!" "Who're you! Get outta my way!" Almira unleashes another scythe-bolt, this time targeting Meta. "Watch out, Meta!" "Don't worry, my Galaxia will take care of it!" Meta takes his weapon, the Galaxia, which is absorbing the bolt. "Disappear!" Meta calls before shooting electric spikes at Almira. "Help I need!" she shouts. "Barrier, go!" calls a yet unknown voice, who will later be known as Almira's sister. "You'll hear from us, Waddle 8!" Almira's sister shouts while escaping. "They're gone... but tell me, what are you doing here?" "Meta... that's complicated... I'll try to explain it to you."